MSN-06S Sinanju
The MSN-06S Sinanju (aka Sinanju, MSN-06S) is a mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It is the successor unit to Char Aznable's MSN-04 Sazabi, and is piloted by Full Frontal. Technology & Combat Characteristics A prototype unit developed by Anaheim Electronics as part of the E.F.S.F's "UC Project", its movable frame is partly made from psycoframe materials. Data obtained regarding the unit's responsiveness and capabilities was later used to complete the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Although the Sinanju was based on the MSN-04 Sazabi, and equipped with a psycommu system. the machine features no Newtype-use weaponry such as funnels, challenging its existing design and basic performance as a mobile suit. To compensate for this the Sinanju boasts high mobility and features large thrusters mounted in a wing-like arrangement on its back. Sporting multiple vernier thrusters throughout its frame, the unit is capable of achieving precise movements and high speeds. Because it was created from the combat data taken from the Sinanju, the Unicorn Gundam is the equivalent of a "brother" unit to the Sinanju. Its overwhelming combat ability and crimson body remind all who see it of the legendary "Red Comet". Armaments ;*Beam Axe :The Sinanju is also armed with two beam axes, stored on it's shield. The beam axes can form a naginata to take down multiple enemies. Additionally, the axes can also be used while attached to the front of the shield. When activated, the beam blade expands beyond the shield's cover area, taking on an appearance resembling that of a beam shield. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard long-range weapon of the Sinanju, it can be used to shoot down missiles or weak mobile suits. Unlike conventional beam rifles, the Sinanju's beam rifle is powered directly by the mobile suit's power plant rather than traditional E-caps, making it a versatile and powerful weapon. The rifle can also be armed with either a grenade launcher or rocket bazooka. ;*Beam Saber :Stored within each forearm, they can also be used while attached externally to the arms. The Unicorn Gundam inherits this mechanism. ;*Grenade Launcher :Can be mounted on the underside of either the beam rifle or the shield. ;*Rocket Bazooka :An alternative armament for the Sinanju, it carries 5 rounds in its clip. It can also be combined with the beam rifle. ;*Shield :A long shield that is used for defense. It can store the grenade launcher and beam axes. ;*Vulcan Gun System Features ;*External Propellant Tank :As a high-performance mobile suit, the MSN-06S Sinanju is equipped with exceptionally powerful thrusters. While these thrusters allow the Sinanju to attain incredibly high acceleration, they consume fuel at a high rate. To compensate, the Sinanju can be equipped with a pair of back-mounted external propellant tanks which substantially increase the amount of fuel the Sinanju can carry, thus increasing the mobile suits operational flight time. When the fuel is depleted, the tanks can be ejected to decrease mass. ;*Psycoframe Cockpit :The Psycoframe is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the atom-level of the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. This allows a Newtype pilot to mentally connect with their mobile suits operating system, similar to the bio-sensor, and input commands direct from the mind via brainwaves. The technology is incomplete and many commands must still be imputed via traditional controls. Arguably, a mobile suit with a psycoframe and Newtype pilot will have a greater response time than an ordinary suit and pilot. History Neo Zeon steals MSN-06 Sinanju The Sinanju is based upon the MSN-04 Sazabi and was created by Anaheim Electronics to aid in development of the new NT-D System. The resulting data was used by Anaheim to complete the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. In U.C. 0094, the Sinanju was stolen (disguised as a transfer) by the remnants of Neo Zeon, "The Sleeves", slightly modified and used as the personal machine of their leader, Full Frontal. Attack on Nahel Argama Variants ;*MSN-06S Sinanju Stein :The stone from which Full Frontal's Sinanju was hewn. While previously thought of as just a prototype... Picture Gallery MSN-06S - Sinanju - Novel Version.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju (Novel Version) Msn-06s-verka-front.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju (Gundam FIX Version - Front) Msn-06s-verka-rear.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju (Gundam FIX Version - Rear) Msn-06s-mechanics.jpg|Sinanju Sinanju-gm3.jpg|Sinanju in Gundam Musou 3 Sinanju-verka.jpg Sinanju-vs-unicorn-newtype-mag.jpg Sinanju-specialcover.jpg|Sinanju in "Mobile Suit Gundam UC" Red Comet Special Package UC-sinanju-ova2.jpg|Sinanju Gundam Unicorn Episode 2 Blu-Ray cover Sinanju-hi.jpg Sinanju Bazooka.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - MSN-06S Sinanju - Bazooka Hguc-sinanju-titanium.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSN-06S Sinanju Titanium Finish Sinanju-promo.jpg Msg-uc-novel-battle1.jpg M116_mb00020sinanju.jpg Sinanju-mg.jpg|Sinanju Master Grade model Kit 555.jpg|Sinanju re-enacting Char Aznable's "Red Comet Kick" attack on Unicorn Gundam Sinanju Screenshot.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - Episode 2 - MSN-06 Sinanju MSN-06S Sinanju MS Girl.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju MS Girl Vlcsnap-2010-11-02-17h55m01s131-e1288742081177.png srwhotnews_hj12_p098.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju - Various Lineart Sinanju-head.jpg|Damaged head 179868.jpg|Sinanju Gundam War Card S45567945.jpg|Sinanju Stein from the PS3: Mobile Suit Gundam UC Notes *The Sinanju's named is derived from a fictional style of martial arts that came from a paperback book series known as "The Destroyer". *Though it has a tremendous speed as seen on the OVA, in Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku, Sinanju is classified as a "short" unit, instead of "speed" unit. *The Sinanju's model number (MSN-06S) is almost identical to the MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type that Char once piloted, which is a clear play on its pilot Full Frontal being "The Second Coming of Char". References Gd_mg_msn_06s_sinanju_d.jpg MG - Sinanju.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - MSN-06S Sinanju MG - Sinanju0.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - MG 1/100 - MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HG 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju0.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HG 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju1.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HG 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju2.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HG 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju HG Sinanju3.jpg|Gundam Unicorn - HG 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju Rollout Sinanju 1.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju Rollout Colors Rollout Sinanju 2.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju Rollout Colors Rollout Sinanju 3.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju Rollout Colors Rollout Sinanju 4.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - MSN-06S Sinanju Rollout Colors RX-0 - Unicorn Gundam - MSN-06S - Sinanju - Optional Weapons.jpg|Shield - Technical Detail/Design MSN-06S Sinanju - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design MSN-06S Sinanju - TechDetailDesign.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju - Technical Detail/Design w/ Rewloola MSN-06S Sinanju - WeaponTechDetailDesign.jpg|MSN-06S Sinanju - Armaments/Technical Detail/Design External Links *MSN-06S Sinanju on MAHQ.net *MSN-06S Sinanju on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) ja:MSN-06S_シナンジュ